Vale a pena viver
by Mari Owan
Summary: Primeira fic de naruto, por favor sejam bondosos comigo! aviso! yaoi e um meio universo alternativo! o que acontece depois que eles se separam por causa de uma causa tao boba como busca por poder...


**Autora: Rei Owan.**

**Casal: Sasuke x Naruto ; Naruto x Sasuke**

**Classificação: livre**

**Comentários: Bom essa fic tem vários agradecimentos, mas o principal de todos é para minha melhor amiga Juzinha, que faz aniversário amanha dia 07/05. te adoro menina, valeu pela força que tem me dado durante esses anos, adoro ter te conhecido.**

**Outro agradecimento a todos que leram minha fic antecipadamente me dando ajuda! Mana, Ma, Sónyah,...**

**E obrigada aos meus dedinhos que não me deixaram na mão!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Vale a pena viver...**

Caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha tristemente sem acreditar que tinha perdido seu melhor amigo. Ainda continha os machucados da luta marcados na sua pele, mas o que mais marcavam eram as feridas abertas em seu coração, as feridas que o moreno tinha feito ao lhe abandonar.

Dois anos se passaram desde que falhara em trazer Sasuke de volta. Havia amadurecido e aprendido novos jutsus, mas ainda não havia se recuperado das feridas, que por mais que tentasse, continuavam abertas. Naqueles dias de solidão aprendera a mais valiosa das lições e agora podia entender melhor o amigo, aprendera o quanto era difícil se superar a perda da pessoa que mais se amava.

-Naruto...chame a Sakura temos uma missão! – falou kakashi trazendo o loiro de seus pensamentos.

-Claro. – ia chamar a menina, quando lhe bateu uma curiosidade, uma missão assim de ultima hora deveria ser muito importante. – o que seria essa missão?

-Impedir Orochimaru de chegar a vila...

-Sasuke... – seus olhos se arregalaram e o nome do seu melhor amigo escorregaram pela sua boca de sem ele nem ao menos perceber.

Tudo que aconteceu em seguida se passou de maneira rápida e confusa para o loiro. Lembra-se de ver todos os ninjas da vila mobilizados e prontos para ação, viu os olhos da amiga tão decididos quanto os seus. Decididos a trazer Sasuke de volta.

Ocorreu a luta que todos esperavam, e no meio daquele mar de gente o loiro achou quem tanto procurava e por quem seus olhos tanto queriam ver. Foi até ele, o impedindo de matar um genin recém formado. Enquanto apenas se encaravam, Orochimaru era morto em alguma outra parte do campo de batalha...

**How you spend your minutes are what matters  
Como você gasta seus minutos é o que importa.**

**All tomorrows come from yesterdays  
Todos os amanhãs vêm dos ontens.**

Depois daquela confusa batalha, o moreno foi arrastado de volta para a vila junto com os outros ninjas, mas foi tratado como um prisioneiro sendo colocado em uma das selas de Konoha.

Ele ficou lá pensando em como conseguir mais poder, como conseguir derrotar o irmão já que seu 'sensei' tinha sido morto. Mal podia acreditar que tinha seguido um homem que tinha morrido tão facilmente.

Seus olhos frios vasculharam o local a procura de um meio de sair dali, não conseguia suportar a idéia que estava sem fazer nada, que desperdiçava seu tempo apenas sentado na cama de uma cela escura. Durante a noite, os olhos vermelhos iluminavam a noite e não deixavam o passado descansar em paz, e em seus pensamentos sempre acreditando que o futuro era formado do passado.

Após uma semana enclausurado, algumas pessoas vieram lhe visitar e todas eram recebidas com olhares hostis e algumas vezes com pedras que sempre as acertava e as fazia fugir dali.

**When you're feeling broken, bruised and sometimes shattered**

**Quando os seus sentimentos quebrarem, magoarem e às vezes se romperem.**

**Like everything's a big mistake  
Como se tudo fosse um grande erro **

**It seems you always wait for life to happen  
Parece que você sempre espera pela vida acontecer.**

**And your last buck can't buy a lucky break  
E seu último dólar não pode comprar uma fuga de sorte.**

Já era quase noite, e o sol começava a se esconder. Todos tinham tentado uma conversa amigável, mas a única coisa que tinham conseguido era receber pedrinhas afiadas no corpo. A porta se abriu e novamente uma pedra voou em direção a ela, mas dessa vez ela passou ao lado do corpo que ali estava.

Sasuke não deixou de olhar a pessoa de uma maneira menos fria, mas não fez nada enquanto o loiro se aproximava dele, este se ajoelhou ficando frente a frente ao moreno que permanecera sentado desde que chegara. Preto e azul se chocaram e ficaram assim por um tempo. Naruto circundou o pescoço de Sasuke da maneira mais gentil e leve que conseguira.

-Senti sua falta...- sussurrou em seu ouvido, ficando abraçado a ele durante alguns minutos que pareceram intermináveis para ambos. Sasuke ficou duro feito uma pedra, não moveu nenhum músculo, apesar de que por seus olhos passou um brilho momentâneo de felicidade.

Separaram-se momentos depois e ainda ficaram se encarando os olhos negros tinham voltado a ficarem frios e duros. Naruto se levantou e começou a caminhar ate a porta, quando de repente uma das pedras quase o atingiu. Olhou para Sasuke e olhou para a pequena pedra que jazia caída no chão. Abriu a porta e ainda o olhando falou...

-Senti sua falta do mesmo jeito...- Sasuke se agarrou aos lençóis embaixo de si, enquanto via Naruto passar pela porta a fechando. Ao não ver mais o loiro perto dele soltou o lençóis e estendeu a mão num pedido mudo para que ele voltasse.

De repente sentiu seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo e tudo que tinha feito durante aqueles anos não passavam de um grande erro e sua vida tinha parado quando saíra de Konoha, quando tinha machucado Naruto. Seus sentimentos se confundiram e ele se sentiu um crápula por ter feito o que tinha feito.

**If all we've got is us then life's worth living**

**Se tudo que tivemos fomos nós, então vale a pena viver.**

**And if you're in, you know I'm in  
E se você está dentro, eu também estou**

**I'm ready and I'm willing**

**Eu estou pronto e disposto  
**

**I am**

**Eu estou**

Assim que Naruto fechou a porta de ferro, escorregou por ela com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Não importava com o péssimo humor dele, nem com as pedrinhas. O que importava era que Sasuke estava de volta, somente isso o fazia reconsiderar as coisas. De repente o dia já não parecia assim tão feio e apesar das nuvens carregadas e cinzentas, o loiro conseguiu ver os pequenos raios de sol que as atravessavam e iluminavam mesmo que pouco a vila.

Levantou-se do chão disposto a tentar dar uma segunda chance a Sasuke. Foi ate o escritório da Tsunade disposto a conversar, mas ela estava um tanto quanto ocupada, por causa das reformas e lhe disse um não rápido e sem pensar muito. Mas quem disse que o loiro desistiu assim fácil? Perseguiu Tsunade pelos dias que se seguiram até ela lhe dar carta branca para soltarem o moreno.

-Para você sair do meu pé eu deixo ele sair, mas VOCÊ não vai poder desgrudar os olhos dele e se por um acaso ele causar algum problema você ta encrencado e ele preso pelo resto da vida. Entendido?

-Sim! – seus olhos brilharam felizes e ele disparou dali.

Chegou na cadeia e mostrou as ordens da hokage, entrou na cela encontrando o moreno na posição da última vez. Não sabia como começar a conversar com ele, mas ficar naquele silencio também não daria certo. Pegou a maior quantidade possível de ar e começou a falar.

-Bom...a hokage lhe deu passe livre para andar pela vila, se estiver acompanhado comigo. – as palavras se acabaram e o loiro ficou esperando alguma reação de Sasuke. Após alguns minutos de pura tortura, o moreno se levantou e caminhou devagar para perto do loiro que sorriu.

Naruto saiu com Sasuke ainda esperando alguma reação do outro, esta nunca veio. Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas da vila as pessoas olhavam para eles, mais precisamente para o moreno. Não o olhavam com ar de admiração de antes, mas sim de medo, ódio, repulsa.

Já era quase noite e ambos haviam parado em um telhado, o loiro estava em pé a apreciar a vista e Sasuke estava sentado ao lado deste. Nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada até aquele momento.

-Perdi a motivação de viver ao ver meus pais mortos no chão...- foram as primeiras palavras que Naruto ouviu vindo de Sasuke. – e a única coisa que move esse corpo é a sede de vingança e nada mais...porque mesmo assim você luta por mim? – os olhos frios olhavam o horizonte sem nunca encarar o loiro ao seu lado.

Naruto o olhou, não com pena, pois finalmente entendera como era difícil perder alguém. Apenas se sentou ao lado deste e colocou a mão levemente no ombro dele o olhando.

-Enquanto você tiver a mim e aos outros, você terá uma razão de viver... mesmo que não saiba... Por isso nunca vou desistir de você...

**When you think that no one needs you, sees you or believes you**

**Quando pensa que ninguém precisa, se preocupar ou acreditar em você.**

**No one's there to understand**

**Ninguém ali compreende**

**I am**

**Eu sei**

**I'll be there to be that someone  
Eu estarei lá e serei alguém**

**When you think that no one is there to hold your hand  
Quando você pensar que não há ninguém para segurar sua mao**

**I am  
Eu estou**

Após aquelas palavras Sasuke apenas sentiu o coração bater diferente. Olhou para Naruto que ainda tinha a mão em seu braço e um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele estava diferente de dois anos atrás, a pele mais morena realçando os cabelos loiros, os olhos possuíam um brilho vivo e incomum. Enquanto ele, bom, estava mais pálido e tinha enormes olheiras por causa das noites mal dormidas com pesadelos ou treinos, não estava mais magro, pelo contrário, tinha encorpado, mas seus olhos estavam frios e vazios.

A primeira estrela da noite apareceu e Naruto fechou os olhos fazendo um pedindo e falou empolgado para Sasuke fazer o mesmo, este apenas resmungou alguma coisa, mas mesmo sem que o outro percebesse ele fez um pedido.

-Bom, você tem duas opções agora, pode voltar para cela e amanha passo para te pegar ou pode dormir na minha casa. Qual das duas você quer? – perguntou o loiro, cruzando os dedos para que ele respondesse a segunda opção.

E para total infelicidade do loiro, Sasuke decidiu voltar para a cela fria e escura. Naruto ia voltar a ser a criança de antes e lhe encher de perguntas até esse resolver ir com ele, mas quando ia começar os olhos deles encontraram-se e ele compreendeu o outro. Não precisou palavras ou gestos, bastou um olhar. Baixou a cabeça e o levou até a prisão.

Sentou-se na cama desleixadamente e viu a imagem do loiro ir se perdendo por detrás da porta. E novamente teve que se conter para não correr até o outro. Quantas foram ás noites que sozinho no castelo não pensara no amigo, ou no que deveria estar fazendo. Muitos o achariam tolo por desperdiçar tamanha chance de revê-lo e conversar. Mas além de no momento lhe faltar coragem para falar qualquer coisa com Naruto, não podia o alugar ele tinha uma vida em Konoha e não queria atrapalhá-lo, por mais que suas reações frias não demonstrassem, era isso o que verdadeiramente sentia. E com aqueles pensamentos adormeceu, adormeceu tranquilamente depois de dois anos de insônia.

Os primeiros raios de sol apareciam no céu, espantando as estrelas e a escuridão da noite. Mau Sasuke abrira os olhos para encontrar um par de olhos azuis a lhe olhar, ele sorriu ao vê-lo acordando.

-Bommmmm diaaaaaaaaaaaa! – falou alto fazendo o moreno tapar os ouvidos.

-…- Sasuke apenas o olhou ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava de onde ele tirava tanta energia.

-Olha, hoje eu tenho missão, então você vai ter que ficar aqui, mas não se preocupe eu trouxe algumas coisas, como revistas, caderno, lápis, canetinha, e algumas comidas gostosas. – Naruto mostrava as coisas como se o outro fosse uma criança e ele sua mãe. O moreno passou a mão por cima das coisas e inclinou a cabeça agradecendo. – de nada mudinho!

Ficaram olhando-se por um tempo, agraciando a companhia do outro. Sasuke não conseguiu, ele bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder um pequeno e torto sorriso que brotou dos seus lábios ao ouvir a conversa de Naruto. Os olhos azuis brilharam mais que o Sol e a Lua e por um momento, ele não soube o que fazer, apenas contemplou aquele momento com o coração batendo mais forte.

-Sasuke… Não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou te tirar daqui.- disse ele sério e decido segurando uma das mãos do moreno entre as dele. – eu não vou te deixar na mão, isso é uma promessa! – apertou mais forte a mão dele.

Quase que não se separam, mas em função do grande barulho que a porta fez as mãos se soltaram e Naruto envergonhado saiu de lá acompanhado de Kakashi que olhava o ex-aluno de longe.

A porta fechou de novo, deixando passar apenas uma pequena claridade pela fenda e a pequena janela quadriculada. Olhou para o céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem, assim como para o raio de sol que entrava iluminando e aquecendo a cela. Ao longe ainda podia-se ouvir a voz animada de Naruto, sorriu dessa vez mais abertamente, e fechando os olhos sussurrou baixinho somente para ele...

-Finalmente...alguém…me entende…

**  
We're just who we are, there's no pretending  
Somos apenas quem somos, e não há como fingir**

**It takes a while to learn to live in your own skin**

**Leva tempo até aprender a viver sua própria vida.**

**Say a prayer that we might find our happy ending  
Diga uma prece para encontrarmos nosso final feliz.**

A missão demorara mais do que o previsto e Naruto só conseguira voltar tarde, e ele só conseguira voltar no início da noite. Ficou um pouco chateado, porque não podia levar Sasuke para um passeio, o que sabia que iria fazer bem para ele, mas ao menos iria lhe fazer uma visita. Convencera Kakashi e Sakura para irem também.

Chegaram lá e este escrevia distraidamente escrevendo no caderno que o loiro trouxera. Kakashi e Sakura entraram mais receosos parando a porta, enquanto Naruto ia e se sentava na cama falando com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Olha! Kakashi e Sakura vieram hoje também! – disse ele sorrindo apontando para os amigos. Sasuke apenas os olhou depois voltando sua atenção para o papel. Kakashi deu um daqueles sorrisos por debaixo da mascara enquanto Sakura não entendia nada e ficava olhando tudo, principalmente o prisioneiro.

Durante o tempo que os dois ficaram somente quem falava era o loiro, enquanto Sasuke nem dava bola e continuava a escrever. Ambos decidiram por ir, Naruto acenou dizendo que ia ficar ainda mais. A porta bateu e ficaram ambos sós ali dentro, Naruto se encostou na parede e começou a ler as poucas coisas escritas. Após ler algumas linhas percebeu que se tratava da vida do outro. Não sabia o que dizer, nenhum do dois sabia, e para surpresa quem começou a falar fora Sasuke.

-É difícil viver a vida por nós mesmos...- disse ele parando de escrever olhando para frente – por isso, criamos objetivos loucos, impossíveis...para nunca desistirmos de viver. – Naruto entendera que aquele 'nós' se referia a eles e apenas a eles. – mas isso é sermos nós mesmos não? – perguntou ele olhando nos olhos do outro.

-Sim. – disse ele fechando os olhos para em seguida reabri-los. – mas não se esqueça de que leva tempo até aprender a vivermos verdadeiramente, ate que tenhamos a maturidade para entender o significado da palavra** viver**.

Um silencio se fez entre os dois, novamente o tempo deixou de passar e o relógio congelou naquele segundo. Onde azul e preto se confrontavam em uma sintonia, que mais pareciam que estavam dançando ao som da musica de suas mentes.

-Por isso, vamos rezar. – continuou Naruto após ter prendido a total atenção de Sasuke – vamos rezar pelo nosso final feliz.

**And if you're in you know I'm in**

**E se você está dentro, saiba que eu estou.**

**I'm ready and I'm willing  
Eu estou pronto e disposto.**

**I am**

**Eu estou.**

**When you think that no one needs you, sees you or believes you**

**Quando pensa que ninguém precisa, se preocupar ou acreditar em você.**

**No one's there to understand**

**Ninguém ali compreende**

**I am  
Eu sei**

**I'll be there to be that someone**

**Eu estarei lá para ser alguém**

Aquelas palavras, todas as atitudes, tudo pelo que já tinham passado juntos, a grande admiração que um tinha pelo outro. Tudo aumentou durante aquela conversa. Palavras se fizeram desnecessárias depois e um grande e confortável silencio se fez depois daquilo.

As horas começaram a passar e por causa da missão e do cansaço o loiro acabou dormindo e escorregando até o colo de Sasuke, que ficou completamente vermelho ao ver o loiro dormindo em sua perna, mas depois de algum tempo recuperou sua cor normal e começou a fazer leves carinhos na cabeça dele. O ficou admirando, este sorria enquanto dormia.

Lembrou-se das conversar que tivera com Orochimaru, finalmente entendera porque Naruto era tão odiado. Por causa do selamento que prendera a Kyubi dentro dele. E conseqüência daquilo, o loiro nunca tivera amigos, ou uma infância normal. Mas era capaz de esquecer tudo aquilo somente para lhe ajudar a levantar. Não precisa dizer, o outro era especial e muito.

- Saiba, que se um dia precisar de ajuda. Não importa os meus objetivos, não importa o que eu esteja fazendo...você é a minha prioridade a partir de hoje. – disse ele ao pé do ouvido do outro num sussurro quase inaudível.

O resto da noite, ambos apenas dormiram e descansaram tranqüilos por estarem nos braços do outro.

**I ain't got no halo hanging over my head  
Eu não tenho nenhuma aureola sobre a minha cabeça**

**I ain't gonna judge you, I'm just here to love you**

**Eu não estou aqui para julgá-lo, eu estou aqui para amá-lo.**

**I am**

**Eu estou**

Amanheceu e ambos acordaram sonolentos. Naruto coçava o olho quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Começou a se lembrar da noite anterior e de repente deu um salto e colocou a mão na boca para não gritar. Ficara completamente vermelho e incrédulo. Dormira na mesma cama que Uchiha Sasuke com ele com as mãos em volta do seu corpo.

-Se não estou sonhando estou em um universo alternativo!- pensou alto, e Sasuke que não dormia escutou tudo.

-Não baka...você não esta dormindo nem num universo alternativo.

Depois do comentário do moreno o rosto do Naruto parecia um vulcão em atividade prestes a entrar em erupção. Não se mexera e quase não respirava, somente piscava os olhos incertos. Sasuke ficou o encarando esperando alguma reação que nunca veio. Levantou-se revoltado e foi ate o loiro o abraçando levemente. O coração de naruto batia mais acelerado do que um carro de corrida, do que um meteoro no espaço e seus olhos brilhavam mais que todas as estrelas. E foi com incredulidade que escutou as palavras seguintes saindo dos lábios do moreno.

-Era uma tortura ficar sem você...

Os olhos azuis se fecharam para não deixar transparecer a emoção que sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas era inútil o sorriso bobo, as mãos fortemente presas ao peito do loiro, as pernas tremulas e o coração que batia mais rápido, indicavam tudo.

-Melhor se acalmar! Ou vai ter um ataque cardíaco! – Sasuke o pegou no colo e o deixou sentado na cama enquanto ele se ajoelhava e ficava de frente para o loiro.

-Você e essas frases de efeito, surgindo de repente...eu fico...assim...- disse colocando a mão no peito. O moreno fez um leve carinho na cabeça dele.

O resto da manha passaram apenas conversando sobre a frase e sobre besteiras. Saíram para comerem em um lugar qualquer, sentaram-se em uma mesinha com uma linda vista para a floresta de Konoha, almoçaram ainda conversando. Deixaram o restaurante ao fim da tarde.

-Nem acredito que a gente perdeu a hora no restaurante...- falou naruto envergonhado.

-Nos pagamos...eles que nos aturem!

Naruto puxou Sasuke até um campo aberto, comentando que ele estava mais falador e se perguntava em voz alta se ele não tinha contagiado o moreno que apenas ria e olhava para o céu como se pedisse paciência. Sentaram-se na grama verde e viram dali o por do sol, recordando do primeiro treino que tiveram.

-Achei que a gente não fosse passar...Você foi quem chegou mais perto..eu sempre atrapalhado quase melei tudo né? – falou ele sorrindo enquanto o outro confirmava com a cabeça – eiii, você podia disfarçar e mentir.

-Não, eu sou um bom menino... Não minto!

Depois se instalou um silencio e de novo, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer, quem começou a falar fora novamente Sasuke para espanto de Naruto.

-Desculpa...- aquelas palavras causaram um choque no loiro que nunca pensara em ouvir aquela palavra saindo da boca do outro. – eu não queria te deixar... não queria te preocupar...só queria que houvesse justiça pelo aconteceu...e...- ia continuar falando, mas dois dedos foram postos sobre os lábios do moreno, que levantou os olhos e antes que o outro tivesse chance Naruto começou.

-Tenho carinha de anjo...- Sasuke o olhou sem entender e com uma pequena gota na cabeça, mas não ousou o interromper. – mas não sou um Sasuke. Não nego que ao te ver sair da vila e ir para o 'lado negro da força' me doeu, e eu fiquei por muito tempo ressentido, mas não estou aqui para te julgar, mas sim para ser seu amigo te dar todo o suporte que precisar!- ao terminar retirou os dedos dos lábios de Sasuke.

O moreno apenas o encarava, aproximou-se o suficiente de Naruto para lhe sentir a respiração e ouvir as batidas do coração. Fechou os olhos e ao nascer da primeira estrela seus lábios se juntaram.

**When you think that no one needs you, sees you or believes you**

**Quando pensa que ninguém precisa, se preocupar ou acreditar em você.**

**No one's there to understand**

**Ninguém ali compreende**

**I am**

**Eu sei**

**I'll be there to be that someone  
Eu estarei lá para ser alguém**

**When you think that no one is there to hold your hand  
Quando você pensa que ninguém estará lá para segurar sua mão**

**I am  
Eu estou**

**I am  
Eu estou **

**I am**

**Eu estou**

Haviam muitos erros, muitas duvidas, muitas incertezas após o beijo, seus olhos quase que não se encaravam, os rostos estavam vermelhos e as palavras não saiam de jeito nenhum. E aos poucos o sol desaparecia por detrás dos campos e a noite brilhava com a luz da lua cheia. Os minutos de silencio se estenderam e o loiro deu o primeiro passo.

-Quando você se foi eu soube, eu entendi a dor que você sentiu...- Naruto tomou coragem e encarou os olhos negros – eu entendi o que é perder alguém que se ama. Por favor, não me deixe de novo. Não me importo em te ajudar no que você quiser, mas não me deixe, essa é uma dor que não consigo suportar!- falou ele, fechando os olhos a espera de uma resposta.

-Também te amo... e esses dois anos foram insuportáveis... – os olhos azuis se abriram rapidamente surpresos com a resposta. – também aprendi algo.

-O que? – se olhavam com interesse e carinho.

-Não conseguiria viver se não tivesse você para segurar minha mão, e você não sobreviveria se não me tivesse para lhe segurar.

Sorriram e apenas ficaram ali apreciando a noite aproveitando os momentos perdidos, aproveitando a companhia daquelas que eles tanto precisavam. E quanto ao destino, eles já não mais se preocupavam, pois sabiam que sempre teriam um ao outro...

Fim?

E ai gente o que vocês acharam... eu peço comentários, porque essa é a minha primeira fic de naruto! bom fiz com muito carinho para todos vocês e um comentariozinho não mata não é gente!

Bom obrigada por lerem!

Beijos Rei-chan!


End file.
